We are Broken
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Songfic using Paramore's We are broken and Ashes to Ashes characters, they don't belong to me, no matter how hard i wish. I do own this story though : Will Alex listen to Molly?


Molly, I miss you I'm outside your world, in my own, I'm waiting to see you again. My eyes are wide as I fall to the ground, looking up at the sky, the sun low on the horizon above the towering buildings around me. I try to tell Gene that I love him, that I always will, my mouth is dry, he didn't hear my last dying breath as I left him, why did I never tell him that he meant the world to me. Why do I have to give up so much to be with either of you, but I'll be back to you soon Molly, I love you, I miss you so.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this  
_

"Molly! I've missed you sweetheart" A tear rolls down Alex's cheek, they all start falling at once and soon she couldn't speak. "Mum are you ok?" Molly asked afraid to touch her mother, Alex nods and tries to wipe away the tears "Just happy to be home Molly that's all"

Her daughter lunges at her landing in her lap her head against her breast and starts to cry "Molly don't cry sweetheart I'm home"

"I just want to keep you safe Mummy, to make you happy"

"I'll always be happy in your arms sweetheart"

They smile and Molly relaxes and falls asleep laying next to Alex in the hospital bed

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

More tears ran down her face, "Gene, we had a connection didn't we, I think it's broken now isn't it There isn't anything I can do to restore what I lost, Unbreakable Gene, unbreakable the promise we made, broken, forever". She held back a sob tears still streaming down her pale cheeks, "I still don't feel whole".

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole  
_

Alex woke to find a very ghostly Gene standing at the bottom of her bed staring at her, his face gaunt, unshaven with tired red eyes. "Bolly!" he whispered and vanished before her very eyes. The voice replayed in her head a million times over and over again, storing it away she couldn't forget it, she loved the way he spoke and the way he looked at her. She would not forget it for as long as she lived.

_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

_  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
_

Molly had been watching from the door, as silent tears flowed down her mother's face, and a small sad smile sat on her lips. A smile Molly didn't want to see anymore, she loved her mother but it broke her heart to see her in such pain. "Mum?"

Alex jumped as she heard her daughter's voice quiet and sad. "What's wrong Molly?

"Remember that promise that you told me about Mum?"

"Yer, the one where I would never leave you again, after I told you about the 1980's"

"yer that one, I want you to break it"

"Molly, what are you saying?"

"I want you to be happy mum"

"I am happy Mol...

"No you aren't, you sad and upset and you miss him"

"Who are you talking about Molly?"

"Gene"

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole  
_

"Mum you know you want to go back to him, to Gene, I can see it on your face, You love him don't you?"

"Oh Molly, I don't love him as much as I love you"

"You love him, Mum, even I can see that"

"I'm so proud of you, Molly, But I will not break that promise"

"You can't see the truth, You are miserable here" Molly said a tear escaping her eye.

"Your too much to lose" her voice cracked but no tears fell

"Not for your happiness mum"

_  
Tower over me  
Tower over me  
...and I'll take the truth at any cost.  
_

"Mum I can't live with you like this, a zombie, it breaks my heart to see you like this"

"Molly... I want to stay here with you..."

"I know, I'll miss you too"

"I want you to go back, not because I don't want you, but I want you to be happy mum, I want to remember you like my mother not this zombie you have become, anyhow Evan can look after me. He's done great while you were in the coma"

Alex smiled for the first time in the months since she had woken up, the prospect of going home, to where she found love, where she felt she belonged.

_  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_


End file.
